RENT Style Challenge
by THE.CAPSLOCK.QUEEN
Summary: A challenge for all those writers out there. Can you do it? Can you take something like Disney Channel's overpublicized High School Musical and combine it with something like RENT? Well, can you?
1. Can You Do It?

**Summary:** A challenge for all those writers out there. Can you do it? Can you take something like Disney Channel's overpublicized High School Musical and combine it with something like RENT? Well, can you?

-

**My Introduction to the challenge:**

Welcome one and all to The.Capslock.Queen challenge. My challenge is simple. Below is a list of eighteen RENT songs, out of the eighteen, pick eight (as much like with valence electrons eight is the magic number) or more (eight is the minimum) and from there you write about an unclaimed couple. Just look below, everything is explained for the newbies. But just a warning for you guys, I'm a little bit sarcastic and I have comments to nearly everything I'm supposed to say, you'll understand while reading.

**Step by Step Instructions:**

One. First, make sure you're on the right page, if not, change the page

Two. Look over the unclaimed couple list and choose a couple (this will come in handy later)

Three. Look at the list of songs, pick a minimum of eight to work with

Four. Leave a review (you must do so logged-in, I need to know who the heck you are) telling me which couple you are doing, if the couple you want is not listed below, that either means, it's taken or it's not an option but you can always check

Five. Pat yourself on the back for getting that far

Six. Put this lovely story/original on alerts

Seven. Sit down either near a computer on with a notebook or whatever you write on and write…

[Once you finish writing at least one of them, have it typed up, and would like to upload, I did say I have step-by-step

Eight. Log-in once more (if you are not already)

Nine. Click on the document link on the log-in page

Ten. Upload your document

Eleven. Click on the story link this time

Twelve. Go to the guidelines and skip all the way to the bottom so you can click I agree and move on with your life… congrats, if you don't read it, you'll save an entire two to fifteen minutes of your life

Thirteen. Click on the new link it offers at the top of the guidelines page, the new link should read "new story"

Fourteen. Go to the Movie category, from there go to High School Musical

Fifteen. Put in the information, such as the title (look down for title), summary, rating (any rating permitted), language (English please), and the genre crap

Sixteen. Send me the link to your story

Seventeen. Work on the rest

Eighteen. To update… gosh, don't make me type out how to do that, too. Figure it out if you can't

**Rules/Regulations:**

My rules… okay, I got it

One. Minimum of eight songs, maximum of… well, eighteen seeing as my list has eighteen

Two. Any rating is permitted, so, have a field day… okay, do try to keep it Pg-13, you can do M, I just don't suggest it

Three. No two people can do the same couple so if it's not below and it's mentioned in a review, you can't do it, end of story!

Four. Um, anything else I should mention… oh yeah, there's no time limit on these

Six. (in my opinion one of the more important ones) These can be either oneshots, songfics, or combined into a story, which ever makes you happy as long as each song gets it's own chapter, k?

**Finally, the couple list…**

Obvious:

Troy and Sharpay

Ryan and Sharpay

Chad and Taylor

Zeke and Sharpay

Jason and Kelsi

Fun: (to who I do not know but whatever)

Troy and Taylor

Troy and Kelsi

Ryan and Taylor

Chad and Gabriella

Slash/Femslash: (it's taking over fanfic, you can all see)

Troy and Chad

Chad and Ryan (for all you _I Don't Dance_ fans)

Sharpay and Gabriella (ahh, the old classic)

Sharpay and Kelsi

Taylor and Gabriella (…no comment)

Misc. (couples I doubt anyone will choose but should be mentioned anyway)

Coach Bolton and Mrs. Darbus (I had to put it there)

Coach Bolton and Sharpay (I just love this couple)

Chad and Mrs. Darbus (somehow, I can see this, in some odd parody, twisted alternate universe fic, OMG, I just got the oddest idea)

Sharpay and Fulton (heh, heh)

**Song List:** (word to the wise, ignore me right now)

Seasons of Love

Rent

You'll See

One Song Glory

Light My Candle

Today 4 U (sacrifice)

Tango: Maureen (I'm feeling dirty… dancing)

Out Tonight

Another Day

Will I

I'll Cover You

Over the Moon (LOL, Diet Coke)

La Vie Boheme (To days of inspiration)

I Should Tell You (oh, confession time)

Take Me or Leave Me

Without You

Goodbye Love

Your Eyes

-

**Author's Ending Note:** Wow, you survived, I can not believe this. Now, does anyone want to try it? If no one says anything to the challenge by November 7th, 2007 at 11:59 PM, I will dispose of this and never speak of it again. Well, actually, I will because I'm kind of writing a fic following the challenge… don't ask. Well, please, review, put it on alert, write until your computer dies, but most importantly… never mind, I don't need to start adding in RENT puns, I'll save those for another day, today's for you, tomorrow is for me and I really shouldn't tell you about my song, it's all about seasons of love and I don't want to scare you off, I mean, what would this story be without you? (sighs) I've spent way too much time with Dezi… buh-bye now, people!

AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, THEY DO NOT NEED TO BE SONGFICS AND YOU DO NOT NEED TO TELL ME THE SONGS YOU'RE USING. AS LONG AS YOU TELL ME THE COUPLE YOU WANT AND ALERT IT, I'M FINE. YOU CAN TELL ME MORE IF YOU WISH BUT THAT'S TRULY ALL I NEED TO KNOW.


	2. Unclaimed List and Other Info

**Summary:** A challenge for all those writers out there. Can you do it? Can you take something like Disney Channel's overpublicized High School Musical and combine it with something like RENT? Well, can you?

-

Author's Note: Okay, I just realized, that I'm not sure if I mentioned something. The title should be, "(Your Couple) RENT Style" and they do need to be songfics and that's it... the unclaimed couple list is below

**Finally, the couple list…**

Obvious:

Troy and Sharpay

Ryan and Sharpay

Chad and Taylor

Zeke and Sharpay

Jason and Kelsi

Fun:

Troy and Taylor

Troy and Kelsi

Ryan and Taylor

Chad and Gabriella

Slash/Femslash:

Troy and Chad

Chad and Ryan

Sharpay and Gabriella

Sharpay and Kelsi

Taylor and Gabriella

Misc.

Coach Bolton and Mrs. Darbus

Coach Bolton and Sharpay

Chad and Mrs. Darbus

Sharpay and Fulton

**Song List:**

Seasons of Love

Rent

You'll See

One Song Glory

Light My Candle

Today 4 U

Tango: Maureen

Out Tonight

Another Day

Will I

I'll Cover You

Over the Moon

La Vie Boheme

I Should Tell You

Take Me or Leave Me

Without You

Goodbye Love

Your Eyes

-

**Author's Ending Note:** Okay, so, this was a pretty useless addition but whatever.


End file.
